


Sexy Little Thief

by frownypup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothing Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spandex, Thief Stiles, Tight Pants, Voice Kink, Yaoi, love at first sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frownypup/pseuds/frownypup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a thief in tight black spandex suit, breaking into a man's house to complete a mission. When the house owner catches him, Stiles ends up getting punished in a very lewd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steal Me (Yaoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21605) by Norikazu Akira. 



Derek comes home late one night from work to find a masked thief in his library, digging through his computer. There is no window in this room for the thief to escape out of. So, when the thief realizes he's been caught in the act, he tries to fight his way through the door where Derek stands.

What the thief didn't know is that Derek is an expert in martial arts. Derek easily dogdes from the thief's attack and hits the back of the thief's neck. The thief swaggers to the floor and loses consciousness. Derek rolls his eyes, this thief has a lot to catch up on when it comes to fighting skills.

Derek takes off the thief's mask just to reveal a face of a young man, which is the most beautiful one Derek has ever seen in his life. The young man's hair is short and brown, sticking out everywhere. His skin is pale, decorated by rosy cheeks and contrast moles which somehow makes his face more attractive. And those lips, pink and opened slightly, like they invite Derek to come and taste. His jaws, his nose, his eyebrows, every part on his face are just so fit to each other and creates this masterpiece of facial features.

Derek's eyes move to the young man's body. The thief wears black spandex suit that fits so tightly and embraces every curve of his lean body. He just lays there with a suggestive position, face to ceiling and hands hangs limply. His hips are twisted to side, showing the curve of his waist that ends to great shape of two plumps of an ass. The spandex embraces that cute ass like a second skin, and Derek feels the urge to tear it apart.

An animalistic grin appears on Derek's face.

* * *

Stiles wakes up on a big bed, his hands are up, tied together and tightly to the bed rail with a belt. His legs are spread apart, each ankle tied with a rope to the bed rail.

**"Oh, the sleeping beauty has woken up."**

Stiles abruptly turn his head to the source of the voice, a well-built man with stubbly jaw and sharp eyes. Stiles gulps, he then realizes he's been caught by the owner of the house.

Shit, it should have been an easy job, he was just assigned to steal some confidential data from this man's computer, as a result of his large cash debt to the wrong person for his college fund.

Stiles just wants to have a degree so he can have proper job with proper pay. Being an orphan doesn't mean he's resigned to his faith.

But faith seemingly likes to mess around with him, and now he's going to get killed for breaking into a man's house.

Speaking of which, the man is making a show stripping his own clothes, exposing his perfectly toned muscles. He's simply the most gorgeous man Stiles' gay eyes have ever seen. Stiles blushes as he steals glimpses at the man's glorious manhood. The man crouches on top of Stiles, mischievous grin on his god-handsome face.

Stiles gulps again. "What are you gonna do to me..?" He asked shakily.

"Naughty boy who breaks into someone's house should be _punished_." The man said suggestively, sending a shiver to the back of Stiles' neck. The man slowly zips down the front of Stiles outfit, exposing Stiles' pale chest and abs. Stiles' eyes widen in panic.

"W-What are you doing..?"

The man suddenly flips his swiss army knive. "Don't move or you'll hurt yourself." He said.

Stiles tenses in horror as he realizes the man is slicing his tight suit, but just on the area of his crotch and his bottom. Stiles' cock springs out for the man to see and with his legs spread widely open, Stiles has nothing left to hide when the man inspects his private area with his hungry darken eyes.

"No.. Don't look.." Stiles pleaded. He has to look away from those eyes, their attention gives him heat through his core that he cannot explain.

The man's palm cups his cheek oh so gently, it's so surprising that Stiles can't help staring back at the man's eyes. They are green. And fuck Stiles' unfortunate life, they're one beautiful pair. But Stiles' awe ends when he sees those eyes sparkle with mischief.

The man's lips leans closer to Stiles' ear. "With the way you look right now, I bet every guy will do more than just looking." The man whispered.

"No! Please! I swear, I just steal for paying my debt to this person.." Stiles begged for the man's mercy but the man just smirks at him.

"Oh I know who you're talking about.. Unlike you, I know my enemy well. And I should send him a fruit basket for sending such _edible_ treat." The man grunted the last word with an expression of a beast in heat. The man suddenly flicks Stiles' pink nipples.

" _Gya-h!_ " Stiles jolted in surprise, voice unusually high-pitched. His nipples throbs a little yet the treatment sends sensational feeling throughout his body, leading to his manhood as it twitches in response. What is wrong with him?

"A sensitive and loud one, I see.." The man commented with a smirk. "So this area is your weakness?"

The next thing Stiles knows, his right nipple is being swallowed by hot wet mouth and sucked so hard Stiles throws his head back and moans.

" _Ahaah~h!_ " _Jesus_ , did that pornographic voice came from him?

Stiles is trapped under the man's heavier and broader body as the man's tongue plays with Stiles' apparently sensitive nipples until they're blushing red, spit slick, and swollen. When one is being tortured in the man's mouth, the man's fingers tease the other, pinching, tugging, and rubbing it until it's rock hard.

"Nn—no, stop it, you pervert! _Aahh~_ " Stiles feels so weird, hot all over his body, sweat starts to wet his pale chest.

There's angry red teeth mark over his swollen nipples, and the sound of the nipple sucking makes is just so obscene. Stiles can't think of anything else but the rough friction of the man's teeth and nails on his raw buds.

The belt and the ropes tied his limbs in place, he can't use them to fight off the brute of a man. He can only lay helplessly as the man treat his nipples like a chew toy.

The man doesn't seem to be stopping any soon, instead, he goes further as reaching for Stiles' cock and starts to tug it hard and then _squeeze_.

" _Nngghh—ahhh!_ " Stiles arched his body up as he whined. It's just too much. _Too much_. The hand is rubbing up and down his dick now, and it's like he's being electrocuted by the touch. But he shakes his head, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the sensation.

"Look at you.. Already leaking wet like this.." He said, teasing the tip of Stiles' cock that now leaks of cum. "You're feeling it, aren't you? You like what I’m doing..?" The man asked, not even waiting for an answer before taking Stiles in his mouth.

Stiles' lithe body jerks up. "No! _Ahaahh!_ Please, stop!" Stiles struggles yet his traitorous mouth wantonly sobs as the man bobs up and down, swallowing him with that sinful mouth.

Stiles tries to hold back but but his cock feels like it's going to burst. And it does. Stiles cries out as he comes hard to the man's mouth, who drinks it like a man in thirst.

"Damn, you taste like the best wine." The man growled.

Stiles just breaths heavily, his eyelids half opened. His body trembles in bliss from coming. He feels the rope on one of his ankle is untied, but instead of hanging down limply to the bed, he feels his leg being pushed up onto the man's shoulder.

Stiles doesn't have time to process what's happening before two lubed fingers shove into his tight virgin asshole.

" _ **Ahaaahhh!**_ " Stiles' waist arched up into a sexy curve as he cries loudly.

The man groans, " _God_ , your voice should be illegal," his fingers twist and scissors inside Stiles' tight channel, "say my name.. Come on, say _Derek_ with that lovely voice of yours," he demanded.

" _Nnngghh!_ " Stiles moaned. He withers crazily, gasping as Derek adds his third and fourth finger into him, stretching him open like nobody ever before. And when Derek twists his fist on accurate angle, Stiles _mewls_ , failing to hide the pleasure that hits his body.

Derek groans in satisfaction at the view. The man leans down and kisses Stiles' gasping mouth hard and sloppily, leaving him breathless.

"What's your name..? Tell me, or I swear I'll fuck you to death." Derek threatened. His hands roam to Stiles freckled bubble butt cheeks and he fondles them roughly, determined to leave handprints on this cute fine ass.

Stiles shakes his head weakly right away. "No.. Please.. _Stiles_.. My name is _Stiles_ ," He said between breathless gasps.

Derek grins mischievously and kisses Stiles hungrily again. "Fuck, _Stiles_ , your mouth is made for me, I swear." He kisses every moles that he sees on Stiles' beautiful face.

"You're so _fucking_ beautiful," Derek whispered as he moves his attention to Stiles' lean neck and collarbone, biting hard here and there, leaving contrast hickeys to Stiles' pale skin.

" _I want you, Stiles_."

Somehow the sweet nothings and possessive gesture do funny thing to Stiles' heart because it races just like that. He can't figure out which is louder, the thumping in his chest or his broken sobs. Derek is ruining him.

" _Nngghh—aahh_ please.. Let me go.." Stiles squirmed but his body is already weakened by his earlier climax and Derek doesn't show any sign that he's gonna cut off his sinful torture anytime soon.

Derek impatienty tugs the other rope that tied Stiles' ankle to release it and lifts Stiles' leg, so now both legs are up to the air, supported by Derek's elbows. The position leaves Stiles stretched wide open, vulnerable and defenseless under the man's brute strength.

"I'll let you go, after your inside is filled so full with my cum and every inch of your skin reeks of me. And everyone out there would know that I have you first. That I _mark_ you." With that, Derek _thrust_ into him.

" _ **Ahaaahhh~!**_ " Stiles wails as his virginity is being torn apart, hands fisting on the sheet like an anchor. It's his first time. It's his first time and Derek's huge cock barely fits to get through his virgin-tight rim, its head forcing its way to the deepest parts of him that no one had entered before.

" _Fuck_ , so tight. Amazing." Derek groaned in pleasure.

"Nnno! It hurts! I can't--" Stiles sobs, but Derek just keeps pushing in. The man kisses Stiles' forehead, lovingly to Stiles' surprise, lips linger there as he whispers sweet nothings as a poor attempt to sooth Stiles. "Hush, I've got you, it'll only get better from this point. I promise. God, you're _breathtaking_ like this, Stiles.. So perfect.."

Stiles blushes at the praise, and the bastard notices and kisses his rosy cheeks as if Stiles is his princess. Stiles wants to punch his stupid adonis face, but the thought is cut abrubtly when Derek is finally able to push all the way in.

" _ **O**_ ** _h!_** " Stiles moaned as Derek was buried entirely in him. Derek feels so hot, full, and strong in Stiles' delicate body.

"I'll fuck you until your body is addicted to me, I'll fuck you until you're _mine_." Derek whispered to his ear possessively, and then he takes Stiles' lips with his as he pulls out and rams into Stiles like a mad man in uncontrolled lust.

Stiles' sobbing is muffled by Derek's tongue in his mouth, he feels tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. His body feels like it's been set on fire causing him to tremble.

When Derek breaks the wet kiss to focus on his thrust, Stiles hears his own mouth lets out many kind of voices he never heard before as his body jolts up on every impact.

The longer Derek rams him, behind the strokes of the painful burn that Stiles feels on the walls of his inside, waves of overwhelming pleasure starts to take over him.

His body reacts just how Derek wants it, and no matter Stiles tries, he can't stop his cock from leaking like a broken faucet. He can't stop his own voice from moaning so loudly by every pleasure that hits his nervous system.

Derek, the multitasking bastard, still manages to lean down and mouth Stiles' puffy swollen nipples wetly while his dick pistons in and out of the thief's cute ass.

Stiles loses it.

His eyes roll in their lids, saliva drools from the corner of his gasping mouth. The muscle of his asshole keeps clenching tightly around Derek's glorious manhood, making it feels even bigger.

"I swear to God, Stiles, your lewd body is a _sin,_ " Derek' eyes pierce into his as the man's thrust melts him. "Break for me, Stiles, let me go deep within you," Derek whispered his desire as he licks Stiles' pulse point and bites harder than ever before, as if all the sex marks he left all over Stiles' pale skin is still not enough.

And Stiles _comes_.

He lets out an embarrassing wail, stars blinding his vision, and shoots cum up to his and Derek's abdomen.

Derek' not far behind, reaching his climax with a harsh grunt. Stiles feels splurts of cum hitting his inner walls, flooding him, making him so wet and so full inside. His hole clenches and some of the cum leaking down his ass crack onto the sheet.

Then Derek's holding him, wrapping his strong arms around him, kissing him passionately, looking at him with those gorgeous eyes, whispering sweet words like 'beautiful' and 'perfect', the stupidest ideas like 'dates' and 'lover'.

And Stiles whimpers because it all feels amazing, when it shouldn't be.

But his body doesn't listen to him anymore, it listens to Derek's every word instead. Because after a few minutes, when Derek starts all over again, Stiles finds himself slowly getting hard again as well. Stiles feels his walls crumble down as Derek devours him again, and again, and again...

Stiles becomes the shameless wanton that secretly wants more and more until he's all spent and wholly used and can't take anymore. And Stiles can't tell you exactly when he started moaning Derek's name in ecstasy.

* * *

Derek couldn't stop. What at first was just a tease to terrify the poor thief now turns into a journey of burning heat and passionate lust. He’s never experienced sex this wild, a body this luscious, a desire this electrifying. Stiles feels like drugs that Derek can't have enough of. Derek wants Stiles and Derek wants it all.

" _Be my lover, Stiles_.." He whispered to Stiles' ear as he thrusts harder and faster into Stiles, groaning in excitement when he hears Stiles' pleasure cries as his answer. And the curve that Stiles' body makes when he arcs his waist up and moans is the sexiest thing Derek has ever seen.

Derek shows Stiles how badly he wants him, he puts claim on Stiles with all he has. Every inch of Stiles' body, Derek puts stamp on it whether with his mouth or his talented hands.

Stiles stops fighting after Derek comes for the second time inside him. Even when Derek unties the belt on his hands so that Derek can move him around flexibly, Stiles just gasps, screams, moans, and cries out loudly as Derek fucks him hard with every position imaginable. Stiles' poor little spandex ripped little by little from Derek's clawing nails, possessive grips, and hungry teeth on Stiles' body until Stiles is finally completely naked. The tight spandex suit is now just a pile of shredded garment on the floor, a victim of Derek's uncontrolled desire toward the beautiful boy in his arms.

And every time Stiles gives in and moans Derek's name desperately, Derek’s never felt so alive. The sound itself revives Derek's energy, for the love of God, Derek can just hold him like this until the sun rises.

He calls Stiles' name back every time Stiles cries out for him, whispering adoration and sweet nothings to Stiles' flushed ears. He tells Stiles how perfect he is, how crazy Stiles drives him, how Derek wants Stiles to stay.

Derek's ears indulge every tone of Stiles' voice until that voice finally turns into short gasps when Stiles doesn’t have the energy to make a sound anymore, knocked out by insane amount of intense pleasure. Drool wets the corner of Stiles' slightly opened mouth. And God, Derek is convinced he would never get over those delicious pair of red swollen lips.

Derek probably has come in Stiles multiple times and Stiles possibly has come just as much in the process, maybe even more. Derek honestly lost count and he absolutely has no idea how long he has been making love to this beautiful sexy creature under him.

Stiles' skin glows with sweat and his own cum creates a small pool under him. Derek has filled Stiles so full that Derek's cum leaks out to Stiles' inner thighs when Derek pulls out of him and thrusts back in. Stiles cries out Derek's name unable to come one last time before his body finally falls down limply into the messy bed, passing out for having more than what it could take.

That's when Derek finally snaps out of his blind lust and stops. He just stops and takes Stiles gently in his arms, engulfing the smaller body in his embrace. Derek stares at the unconscious boy he just practically _raped_ into oblivion. Stiles face is wet with sweat, drool, and tears. Derek trails the track of tears that comes from Stiles' closed eyelids with his calloused fingertips, obviously Stiles was in pain earlier due to Derek's brutal force on him.

Derek's heart pangs in guilt. He caresses Stiles' cheek and kisses Stiles' wet eyelids. "What have I done.. I'm sorry, I'll let you escape soon." He whispered. He kisses Stiles lips softly and sighs in misery, feeling his arms so reluctant to let Stiles go.

* * *

Stiles wakes up alone on a discarded sofa in an unknown place, sun light comes through the window and brightens the whole room. Stiles sits up weakly and stares down his own body. He's not naked anymore, instead, he wears too big white shirt and sweat pants. He sniffs the shirt's sleeves and recognizes the familiar scent from last night. _Derek_. He’s wearing Derek's clothes.

He looks around him but not seeing said man. Is he being released instead of brought in to police station? Maybe Derek's afraid the data will be exposed to public if he does so.

Stiles gets up and sways his way out of the abandoned building to comeback to his own flat. His knees are still a little bit wobbly and Stiles is very sore down _there_. Stiles tries to forget the cause of it as he wraps his arms around himself and walks home.

In the following days, Stiles finds himself thinking about Derek all the time. His face blushes furiously every time he stares at his own reflection on his bathroom mirror. His fingers trail every hickey, bruise, and bite mark that Derek left on his body. Stiles can still remember clearly where each marks came from, what Derek did to create them, and how loud Stiles had moaned from them.

Stiles could not forget the sweet words that Derek whispered lovingly to his ears, of how beautiful he is, of how Derek wanted him, of how Stiles was made for him. He could not forget the taste of Derek's lips on his, no one has ever kissed him like that, so filthy yet so passionate. He could not forget the sensation of Derek thrusting into him, the warmth of Derek's load flooding in him. Stiles could not forget Derek's piercing eyes when he stared at Stiles like Stiles was all that he ever desired in this world.

Stiles finds himself masturbating with the memory of Derek fucking him over and over again that sinful night. He knows that it’s wrong, screaming the man's name everytime he jerks off in the shower. Shoving his own fingers into himself every night and dreaming of Derek's rough ones in his sleep. But it's never enough, Stiles' insides longs for Derek. His body misses the man's passionate touch. Derek did it, he has made Stiles addicted to him just like Derek said he would do.

Stiles doesn't know what to do. He tries to fight it, he convinces himself that in time, his will forget about Derek. The man raped him, for crying out loud. He should have hated the man, not be pining over him like he is.

Stiles focuses on his mission. About the data, Stiles still has to get it. He needs it to free himself from the leecher's grip. Stiles doesn't have other choice but to come back to Derek's house to obtain it.

**_Be my lover, Stiles._ **

Stiles gasps as he recalls the man's blatant declaration. Stiles wouldn't know what he had to do if he met Derek again. If Derek said those possessive words to him again, would he be able to resist such passionate desire? Even the thought of it makes his body tremble.

Stiles has to make sure Derek is not home for a long period this time. He calls Derek's office and pretends to be his new client.

"That's odd, Mr. Hale isn’t receiving new clients from this location anymore. He’ll be moving to London in two days due to the company's expansion." Derek's secretary said.

Stiles' grips to the phone is tightened. What's this? After taking Stiles selfishly in his arms without Stiles' consent and making him suffer like this, the man will take off abroad just like that? Stiles wants to be angry so badly, but the only thing he feels in his chest is an unexplainable ache.

* * *

Derek steps out of his bathroom just in time to see Stiles sliding gracefully in his black spandex suit into one of Derek's opened bedroom windows.

"Stiles.." Derek breathed the name, he is just completely surprised to see Stiles here. The young man still looks as beautiful as he remembers and Derek wants to hold him so bad, but he can't, he's hurt him enough already.

Derek's informants told him all they heard on the street about Stiles, about how this brilliant young man in front of him with unfortunate situation just wants to finish school, and some bastards took advantages of that.

Stiles has been given two choices, to sell his body, or steal for them.

Derek has wanted to visit those bastards and beat the shit out of them, but then, to think about it, Derek turns out no better than them, because in the end, Derek has taken advantage of Stiles too. As memorable and perfect and heart-throbbing as the 'advantage' is, Derek is still a bastard all the same.

Yeah, Stiles wouldn't want to have anything to do with disgusting dog like him, so Derek just keeps it in his pants, clears his throat, and regains his composure. "Are you back to get revenge?"

Stiles just keeps silent. Derek takes a CD out of his bed drawer and puts it on the sofa.

"If it's the data you want, here I'll give it to you. I'm moving out of the country in two days anyway. At least before I leave, I can release you from that leecher." Derek offered in courtesy, it's the least he can do for Stiles.

"I'm not here for the data. They can take my stuff later to pay the debt, I don't even care anymore." Stiles said softly.

Derek turns to him and raises his eyebrows in question. "Then why are you here?"

"I came to get my heart back that you stole so selfishly." Stiles accused. "Before you stomp it into pieces and leave.." He bitterly said.

Stiles' honest answer startles Derek.

"You raped me that night and I know I should've hated you. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what to do.."

Stiles just wraps his arms around himself tightly and avoids Derek's gaze, but it's two seconds too late, Derek catches the single tear spilling down from Stiles' beautiful brown eyes.

Derek's body is already moving before his brain tells him not to, hugging Stiles from behind and tightening his arms around the smaller body. His heartbeat paces up as he feels Stiles leaning back into his embrace.

"You don't know how happy I am that you came back to see me. I regretted hurting you that night, that's why I let you go, for your own sake. But when I woke up alone in the morning, I regretted letting you go even more. I missed you for days. I can't stop thinking about you too" Derek whispered softly to Stiles ears, he can't resist himself from kissing Stiles' cheek when he sees it blushing adorably.

Stiles turns around to look at Derek in the eyes. "You're really leaving..?"

Derek cups Stiles' face, stroking Stiles' rosy cheek gently with his thumb, erasing the track of the single tear he saw earlier.

"Yeah.." Because he didn't know what else to say, that's not consisting of him begging Stiles to stay with him.

"Having come this far, you wouldn't ask for your heart back, would you..?" Derek still asked because he's stupid and selfish and part of him wants to know what Stiles would say. He smiles sadly at the thief who looks so vulnerable in front of him. And damn, Derek is so helplessly smitten, there will be nothing left of his heart when it breaks.

Stiles shakes his head and looks away. "Isn't it you who stole my heart just to throw it away after you’re finished..? You asshole, how dare you treat me like this.." He said, angry tears threatening to fall again from his eyes.

Derek growls in frustation and pulls Stiles into a passionate kiss. "Fuck, Stiles. You're the one who stole my heart first. God knows how much I wanted to keep you that night.." Derek whispered desperately between kisses.

"Liar.." Stiles accused weakly.

Derek pulls away and grips Stiles' face in his palms. "How could you say that..? Didn't my desire get through you that night, didn't you feel me at all when I held you?"

"You said you wanted me, but you weren't there when I woke up. You sent me away." Stiles answered.

Derek shakes his head. "And it won't happen again now that you're here in front of me. I want you, okay?"

Stiles gapes, deep brown eyes searching into Derek's green ones.

"And I want to make this work, if you would like to have me."

Stiles whimpers at that, "God, I want, but Derek, my past.. I-I probably have mafias breaking into my place as we speak."

Derek is going to kill them, mafia wars be damned. But that's spionage for later, for now, there is more important matter to take care of.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"I do, Derek, but--" Derek cuts him with a kiss that leaves them both breathless.

"Then I'm taking you with me to London."

"Oh my God, you're completely nuts."

Derek chuckles softly, "hey, I will protect you, you hear? You're safe with me." Derek promised as he wraps his strong arms around Stiles.

Stiles just nods into Derek's broad shoulder and wraps his arms around Derek's neck. He lets the man guides him to the massive bed behind them and swoons as Derek treats him with extra gentleness, taking time in kissing him and caressing the back of his waist.

"And this evil spandex is definitely coming with us." Derek added, hands teasingly pulled at the garment.

"Huh? You like this lame outfit?" Stiles asked in confusion. “I just copied all the thieves in the movies, they all wear black from head to toe. This was the cheapest I found on ebay.” Stiles yelps in surprise when Derek yanks his spandex's zipper open.

Derek chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. He kisses the old bite mark that he left on Stiles' collarbone and fixes his gaze at his now lover's eyes. "My sexy little thief, you're dressed to be taken, and you don’t even know." Derek whispered playfully before locking their lips together.

In the end, the thief who supposed to steal something from one man lets himself be stolen into the man's possession instead. The sound of ripped garment and loud moans of pleasure once again come from the sexy little thief as his man steals his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, things happen when you read Yaoi.
> 
> Check my fic's update status via Tumblr.  
> My Tumblr : [frownypup](http://frownypup.tumblr.com/)  
> My Beta's : [lilwolfiestiles](http://lilwolfiestiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
